Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 2 - Morning After, Ladynoir
by nautiscarader
Summary: Smutember day 2 - Morning After, Ladynoir


Gentle rays of Sun shone on Marinette's face, slowly waking her up from her slumber. The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was that her body was aching, but in the deep, pleasant and satisfying way, as if she just spent the last night hiking. Then came the smells, and she suddenly remembered what has she been doing a few hours ago.

The mix of her perfume, a strong, but enjoyable cologne, and the unmistakable, musky aroma of sex filled her nostrils, waking Marinette up for good.

When her eyes adapted, she spotted Chat Noir, snoring lightly next to her, one of his arms still under her neck, the other dangling between their naked bodies. She remembered it fondling her bottom when she fell asleep. Chat used to do it in some irrational fear she might leave him. She couldn't blame him, she closed her arms and legs around him when they made love all the time.

Marinette let out a yawn, turning into a moan once the memories of their night begun flooding in, stirring up the familiar sexual itch. She then felt the other, less refreshing aspect of having sex: she was sticky. She didn't want to interrupt Chat's dream, gently lifted herself up from the bed (or rather a glorified sofa), and looked around.

It took her a moment to remember where she was, but as her face was met with a solid white wall almost at once when she took a step, her mind cleared. They were in Chat's flat, or so has he told her. She didn't quite believe him; for more than a year, the couple of young adult superheores struggled to find a place that would allow them to let their sexual urges in privacy. They did it in dark alleways, on the rooftops, crammed between chimneys, on the roofs themselves, and even in some abandoned buildings a few times.

At first, Ladybug thought this one was unoccupied as well, but there have been more than subtle hints of someone living in this peculiar place. It was an elongated flat, barely wide enough for the unfolded sofa to fit, as Marinette has almost found out. It was located on the corner top of an old tenement house, though the interior made it look shiny and new. The walls glowed white, and was one of the reason the sunrays were able to wake Marinette up so early. The other were the slanted windows, located above them, through which Chat let them in into the loft he claimed was his.

Marinette stretched and looked around once more. She spotted her costume, laying discarded onto the floor, torn into pieces by Chat's claws and teeth. Their clothes were not indestructible, at least not by common means. Intention is what could take them apart; Ladybug reflexively glanced at the heating pipe running alongside the sofa. Chat's leather tail was still there, reminding Marinette of how easily her lover has managed to restrain her by her wrists, and how much she enjoyed submitting herself to him when he was in control. She also vividly remembered that even after she wriggle out of them, she let Chat finish dominating her the way he wanted; he paid for it dearly when Marinette straddled his face later, as he couldn't escape her yo-yo quite as fast.

She picked her clothes up and aimed for the bathroom, located at one of the ends of the long corridor-like flat. Unlike the kitchen annex at the other end, this one at least was separated by a proper wall. She went inside, locked the door, and spoke softly.

\- Tikki, spots off.

The torn costume glowed, and so did her mask. A moment later, the polkadot mess turned into a pile of Marinette's regular clothes, which she worn when she transformed before heading out for her date. In the mirror, she saw her naked body, mask-less face, and her Kwami, flying around her head, still slightly sleepy.

\- Don't worry, Tikki, I got you. - she reached for her bag and grabbed the package of slightly crumbled cookies. Tikki eagerly flew, or rather dive-bombed for them, munching on the one first one she collided with.

\- Thank, you Marinette. - she spoke softly.

\- No problem, Tikki. - Marinette gently patted her head with a finger and opened the cabin door.

Like the rest of the flat, this room also had one part of the roof slanted, fortunately not the one with the shower. As she stepped into it, she was faced with a familiar feeling of uncertainty. Seeing the flat in the light of day gave Marinette more to think whether this place really belonged to her boyfriend. Even though the two have been friends for more than five years, she knew relatively little about his background. Of course, she never revealed much about her family either, but even from the different bits of information she could gather, she couldn't quite put a finger of who Chat was. In her mind's eyes, she imagined Chat as a lonely artist that came to Paris looking for inspiration, and this was the only place he could rent. But then again, she knew him since they were fifteen, so that couldn't be the case. He sometimes gave her expensive gifts, yet their favourite hang-out spots were on top of buildings or at the backs of shops. On the other hand, despite walking through the window, Chat did have the keys to the flat, and that put Marinette's mind at ease, the same way it did yesterday.

She could say many things about Chat, but he wasn't a thief or a burglar, despite his demeanour.

She dismissed the nagging thought that another, and ultimately deciding reason she believed him that easily last night was the throbbing itch between her legs.

After thoroughly showering her tired body, Marinette stepped out of the cabin, dried herself off with one of two towels Chat have prepared the day earlier - one red, the other green - and begun dressing herself up, watching as her Kwami consumed last pieces of the enormous (by her standards) cookie.

\- Feeling better?

\- Much better! - she answered, fluttering her wings - But I hope you will pay more attention to your duties, Marinette.

\- I know. - Marinette groaned, pausing her morning routine - But we've had Carapce and Rena out there for a patrol last night. If something came up, they would notify us.

\- But Marinette, remember, you and Chat Noir are the protectors of this city... - Kwami reprimanded her. - Though you also are soulmates... It is always difficult when Miraculous wielders are old enough to soulmate...

\- Uh, Tikki, that's... That's not how to use this word... I think. - Marinette reddened - And anyway, talking about is a bit, uh, awkward.

\- But that's what always happens, Marinette. - she continued, fluttering her wings ecstatically - Chat Noir and Ladybug always find each other, they wield the opposite forces of creation and destruction.

\- So... - Marinette paused for a moment - Do you think a superheroine *can* get a day off for her boyfriend every once in a while?

\- As long as you promise not to abuse your powers to do it. - Tikki scolded her.

\- I do, Tikki. And speaking of, I think the force of destruction is waking up. - Marinette giggled. - Tikki, spots on!

In a bright, red flash, her Kwami disappeared into her earrings, and when she blinked, she wore her costume again, all safe and clean, without a single scratch or missing piece. She stepped out of the bathroom, taking a stroll to the opposite side of the room. Chat hasn't woken up yet, but the muffled discussion must have brought him into a half-asleep state, signified by his mumbling.

If Marinette paid a bit more attention to the sofa they've been making love on, she might have realised she has seen it in a fashion magazine once. Two years ago Adrien Agreste lay on it, advertising new line of shirts, surrounded by the same brightly illuminated flat with minimalistic decorations bought to make it look presentable. Even with her old obsession, she would have to dig deeper to know where the photo-shoot was taken, and who bought the place, but then again, with her naked boyfriend in sight, she had other things to focus on.

Marinette scoffed once again at the size of the kitchen annex, which would make her parents faint, opened the small fridge, and realised that it was almost empty, aside from a package of cheese.

\- I think you ran out of milk, kitty. - she said softly, walking back to her naked boyfriend.

\- I think you are to blame, my lady. - he replied sleepily, slowly opening his eyes - You were quite thirsty for it yesternight.

Marinette groaned.

\- See, Chat, I wanted to give you some very, very nice wake-up call... - she teased him, licking her finger, the sound of which almost immediately made his eyes open wide - ...but for that gross allusion you're just going to get cuddles.

\- I'll take what I can. - he smiled, and welcomed Ladybug into his arms, letting her rest on top of his naked body.

Their hug quickly turned into a kiss; Marinette could still taste champagne on Chat's lips, and despite her promise, she let Chat's hands wander around her body freely, which he quickly used to concentrate, as she supected, on her bottom. This in return resulted in a moan spilling into Chat's mouth that ended their morning, would-be-sensual kiss prematurely.

\- I see you're up and running, my lady. - Chat murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

\- Well, some of us have city to protect and all. - she joked - I wonder if you know how does that feel...

\- I thought you put this on just so I could rip it again. - Chat winked and opened his mouth wide, but Marinette was quicker, and moved her shoulder from his reach, resulting in Chat biting empty air.

\- Chat, I told you, we should be getting up for good...

But despite her own words, Marinette found herself unable to leave Chat's embrace, especially when her body begun moving ever so slightly in rhythm with Chat's moves, and when she felt his erection hardening between her legs, she realised she's been trapped.

\- I promise, my lady, no more teeth this time. - Chat spoke and continued his trail of kisses from her neck down her costume-clad body.

Marinette let out a loud moan when the combined forces of Chat's lips and fingers stimulated both her front and back. Under the barrage of his caresses, Marinette had to give in once again, and when Chat kissed the correct spot, her costume parted in two, not with rips and tears, but with the material seamlessly dividing into two, exposing her almost naked body.

Dropping the pretence, Marinette helped Chat get rid of two halves of her suit, leaving her only with her mask and her red underwear Chat redirected his attention to.

\- Stylish like always... - he muttered, kissing area around her polka-dot bra - I still remember when your costume turned into a corset...

\- Maybe... - Ladybug moaned - Maybe I will treat you one day to it a-again, Kitty...

In a matter of minutes, the heat and itch from last night came back tenfold; hungry for more of her lover, Marinette let Chat take control, and she soon felt his fingers fumbling on her back with her bra. Their kiss deepened and grew in length, and only after a solid minute or so, when she let out an impatient moan, Marinette knew that Chat was toying with her.

\- Chat...

\- Don't worry, Ladybug, I got this... - he said, having no more luck with her bra.

This made Marinette sit up, which momentarily brought Chat's attention back.

\- Chat... Use your teeth. - she whispered in defeat.

Adrien's lips curled into a smirk and Ladybug saw the gleam in his eye a moment too late. His fangs latched onto the hem of her bra at once, and a second later both cups flew to ground, one on each side of the bed. With the change of position, Ladybug lost balance, and once it happened, Adrien let her topple to her back, giving him access to her already soaking sex. A short, sharp move of his mouth later, her ripped panties flew to the floor, and Adrien was on her again, ready to make her body his like he did yesterday.

But instead, Chat sneaked his arms under her back and brought her body up. Her arms closed around him at once, and so did her legs. Locked in the lotus-like embrace, the two horny young adults needed just one more point of connection, and once Chat filled her, Marinette let out a loud scream, finally feeling some of her itch being dealt with.

Unlike the last night, when they battled for dominance, the two moved in unison as partners, giving and taking in equal proportions. With their lips joined, they controlled each other's tempo, savouring the enchanted moment. For the first time in their relationship, Marinette wondered if that was how a married life could look like.

And as Chat buried himself deeper inside her, and her orgasm approached her, her mind showed her visions of their possible future, living together in a small apartment, in which they could work both their regular and superhero jobs. Even though it seemed unlikely, the storm of hormones rushing through Marinette's brain told her this would definitely be the perfect material for their first place of living, and that Chat would be her perfect mate. And with that primal thought in mind, she let Chat spill his seed inside her, bringing her to her edge as well.

The two joined superheores tumbled to their side, breathing in unison, as their bodies twitched in the post-coital aftermath. Before her mind went blank, she realised the space was not a problem, since they might as well live on the roof. And with that illogically comforting thought, Marinette fell asleep next to her purring lover.

* * *

When Adrien woke up, he no longer felt the pleasant weight of Ladybug next to him. His first thought was that she might once again be in the kitchen annex or the bathroom, but the quick glance around the small apartment told him that his girlfriend was longer there. She must have left not that long ago, he reasoned. The Sun wasn't much higher than it used to be when she woke him up with a kiss.

He stretched, yawned, and let go of his transformation, magically discarding the only two pieces of his feline attire still present on his face.

\- Wow, boy, that was a rough night! - Plagg exclaimed. - Ladybug does not give up easily...

Before Adrien was about to scold him for breaking the "no talking about sex" pact, the Kwami shouted that he was famished and flew to the refrigerator, lured by the smell of camembert Ladybug let out earlier. Adrien was about to head to the shower, when he spotted a note left on the bed-side table. Written with her elegant handwriting and signed with a kiss, Ladybug's letter made Adrien's heart flutter once more.

"Dear Chaton,

Sorry for leaving you without warning, didn't want to wake you up, but some of us have appointments even on weekends. Besides, your snores were too cute to be disrupted.

Thank you for the night and the morning reprise, you've been magnificent and gallant as always, even for a stray cat you are.

Your place could use a woman's touch though, especially if you insist on it becoming our nest. I'll buy you some pot plant next time.

In the meantime, enjoy my little gift until we meet again. I can't wait already.

L.B."

Only now Adrien saw that the letter covered two pieces of familiar, polka-dot clothing. Ladybug's bra and panties, the same he tore from her slick body with his teeth were now placed neatly, or as neatly as one could, on his night table, as a trophy and a proof of the night they've had. Adrien knew that while Ladybug might appear prudent, she had a flirtatious and licentious nature only he was privileged to experience; he took her panties in his hands, and as he was about to see if his fangs made any holes in them, they shone suddenly, engulfing themselves in a sparkling aura so bright, Adrien thought they might have caught on fire.

The bra flickered the same way, and a moment later, the polka-dot pattern was no more. Ladybug's underwear became ordinary pieces of clothing.

Though he was initially startled, Adrien understood immediately it was more than normal. It simply must have meant that Ladybug, wherever she was now, must have de-transformed. Adrien lay back once more, enjoyed the thought that for the last fifteen minutes or so Ladybug's been running on top of Parisian rooftops commando, and only they would know about it. He smiled, and as he took her bra in his hands, he noticed the tag with the manufacturer and the size - they were evidently new.

\- Adrien? - Plagg asked, after his wielder stared at the bra for a solid minute - Is everything okay with your head? Ladybug hasn't sat on your face too long last night, didn't she?

\- No, I'm fine...

Adrien replied absent-mindedly, though the Kwami spotted a gleam in his eye and a smirk forming on his face, once he flew closer.

\- Plagg... Are you familiar with the fairy-tale called "Cinderella"?


End file.
